Ultraman Mcdonald
Ultraman Mcdonald is a fast-food based Ultra hailing from the Land of Cheeseburgers. Appearance Mcdonald is literally a recolor of Ultraman Ored/Oreo. History Origins Hailing from the Land of Cheesburgers, Mcdonald was a cheerful Ultra, looking to please those around him, but to as little monetary cost as possible. Though originally a rather sincere Ultra, Mcdonald slowly became corporatized over time. He began to loose the friends he was once close to and became associated with his cheaply made and unhealthy food. Eventually becoming a powerful businessman on the Land of Parodies, now in charge of a multiversal corporation, Mcdonald didn't really care about this fact. That was until, another guy bought his company, and took over his fast food restaurant for himself. Mcdonald attempted to protest, but Ronald's bodyguards roughed him up pretty badly, throwing Mcdonald out onto the side of the road. After receiving a head injury due to the ordeal, Mcdonald became a kinder individual, free of the corporate greed that controlled his life. Seeking a new life, Mcdonald got a job working at his former fast food chain, relegated to a minimum-wage worker. Yet somehow, he felt happier in this simple lifestyle compared to his old one. Mcdonald became a lot better at making friends, befriending Ultraman Oreo and a few others, eventually even joining the Parody Garrison. Mcdonald became a simple Parody Ranger, being sent on smaller missions and not usually handling grandiose tasks, not that he minded much. Parody Hero Taisen Mcdonald was present in the opening battle with Ultraman Dao's forces, where he was unfortunately killed by the Anathema Overlord when Dao unleashed his dark powers. Taisen Spinoff Mcdonald is revived, only to learn of the fate of his counterpart from another reality. Solo Adventures After being seemingly done appearing in Taisens, Mcdonald decided to return to his home reality for a while, managing to acquire enough vacation hours from the Parody Garrison to do so. Upon returning, he found his universe in a worse state than he could have imagined. Ruling his company with an iron fist, Ronald King had ruined Mcdonald's good name with incredibly unhealthy practices in producing the food that even at the height of his own corruption, Mcdonald would never have allowed. Appalled by the sudden shift from a convience resturaunt chain to a multiversal weapon of obesity, Mcdonald vowed to fight against Ronald King and stop his evil plans, harnessing new powers to aid him in his fight, and taking on a more health-based approach to oppose Ronald's fast food empire. OrbGeed Taisen Mcdonald gets caught up in another taisen. Forms - Milk= Milk Mcdonald's strength form, containing calcium for strong bones and teeth. Abilities *Dairium Ray: McDonald's beam in this form, which is white and color and fired in the "+" position. *Strength: With the power of calcium, McDonald's strength is increased. *Milk Stream: McDonald can perform a technique similar to the Ultra Shower albeit firing milk instead of water. *Bottle Grenade: McDonald creates an energy construct of a milk bottle and throws it as an explosive projectile. *Dairium Shoot: A white beam from McDonald's beam lamp. *Calcium Strength Bite: In a rare display for Ultras, McDonald will open his mouth and use his calcium-enhanced teeth to bite a foe. - Salad= Salad Mcdonald's speed form. It's lean, but overusing it makes him sick. Abilities *Saladium Ray: McDonald's beam in this form, fired in the "+" position and is green in color. *Onion Slash: McDonald can fire an onion-ring shaped purple cutting projectile. *Dressing Stream: McDonald can fire various types of dressing from his hands. *Enhanced Speed: Being a speed form, McDonald is faster when using it. *Ultra Fork: McDonald can summon a giant fork in this form to use as a weapon. *Health Beam: Harnessing the power of his new healthy diet, McDonald can fire a green wave of energy to heal others. *"Camouflage": Mcdonald can conjure up lettuce to camouflage himself. - Whopper= Whopper The upgrade of McDonald's Cheeseburger form, enhancing all of his abilities and providing new ones. However, due to borrowing power from another franchise, using it risks tapping into the dark power of Diabetes. Abilities *Whoppcium Ray: Mcondald's bright yellow beam in this form, fired in the "L" position. *Whopper Brace: A new weapon granted to McDonald in this form. **Whopper Blade: A energy blade McDonald can create, which is somewhat abnormally large. **Whopper Slash: Abnormally large energy projectiles fired in the same manner as a Mebium Slash. *Whopper Sluggers: McDonald gains two Sluggers on his head which can slice through the forces of obesity. **Whopper Twin Sword: McDonald can combine his Sluggers into one weapon, usually welded alongside his energy blade. *TBA - Diabetes= Diabetes Mcdonald's dark form, in which his true corrupt corporate nature is reignited. Abilities *Dieabetes: Obviously *Diabetium Ray: A dark red beam fired from McDonald's arms in the "L" position. *Swoleness: Since diabetes is correlated to obesity, Mcdonald becomes swole in this form, somehow increasing his strength. *Super Sit: He can use his swoleness to sit on foes. *Diabetium Slicer: A small red buzzsaw shaped projectile that can slice through all health activists which stand in his way. *Wealth: Seizing back control of his fast food empire, McDonald acquires considerable wealth he can use at his disposal. *Rage Burst: If he gets mad enough, which isn't hard being an edgy dark form, Mcdonald can unleash a red burst of energy that gives Diabetes to everything in a 1,000 mile radius. *Crippling Truth Ray: Through his eyes, Mcondald can send beams of energy which transfer the darkest secrets of the fast food industry to the target's brain, rendering them unable and unwilling to fight any further. *Cost Cutting: McDonald will use any dirty trick to cut costs, even if his food is highly unhealthy as a result. *Addiction Wave: McDonald can send out a wave of energy which makes those caught in it addicted to eating fast food. - Big Mac= Big Mac Mcdonald's super form. - French Fries= French Fries Mcdonald's final form. It's also his best form. }} Trivia * Mcdonald is really only considered an OrbGeed because he's a parody of a parody of one. ** I think this may make him the first ever parody of a parody of a parody. * noob Category:Parody Ultras Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Ultras based on Resturants Category:OrbGeeds Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Parodies of Parodies Category:Parodyception